


It's a bra, not a magic trick, Spencer.

by PizzaIsTheAnswer



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Brencer, F/M, Genderswap, Groping, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaIsTheAnswer/pseuds/PizzaIsTheAnswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you really wanna see my tits, then?" Brenda asked, fiddling with her blouse buttons.</p><p>"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Spencer responded.</p><p>//first attempt at writing smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a bra, not a magic trick, Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is genderswap Brencer. And my first attempt at writing smut fic. Enjoy! Comments appreciated!

"So, you really wanna see my tits, then?" Brenda asked, fiddling with her blouse buttons.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Spencer responded.

What had started as a simple date, had quickly turned steamy, and now was just getting awkward. Spencer had taken Brenda, that really pretty girl with the amazing voice, from choir, out to the drive-in theater...which led to making out in his car. And, as these things go, he wanted some particular body parts to come into play, at least third base-worthy.

"Everyone in school thinks you like guys, including me. Well, I _did_ , anyways."

"Well, I kinda do. I like both, I think."

"Oh. So you're-?" Brenda didn't even have to say it, Spencer nodded. "Oh, uhm, that's cool. I guess."

"Yeah, so anyways, boobs?" Brenda growled in frustration, quickly unbuttoning her shirt and reaching behind to undo her bra.

Spencer's eyes widened at how effortless she made that look. It'd probably take him 10 minutes to get it off, and he was glad she did it instead.

"What? Never seen someone taking their bra off? I thought you said you had sisters?" Brenda asked, annoyed.

"Well, yeah. You just made it look so easy." Spencer replied.

"It's _just a bra_ , Spencer. It's not a magic trick." Brenda replied, pulling her bra off her shoulders.

Spencer whimpered pathetically. Brenda's tits were _perfect._ Big, but not too big, perfect, little, hard nipples in the middle. Brenda shivered from the chilly temperature and grabbed at Spencer's collar.

"Come feel me up, Whimpers." she smirked.

Spencer nodded, eyes wide, and quickly cupped Brenda's breasts. He rubbed his thumbs in circles over her nipples, biting his lip when she let out a small whimper.

"Oh, Spencer. Please." It was Brenda's turn to whimper, doing so and spreading her legs, making her short skirt bunch up around her thighs.

Brenda grabbed at his hand, pushing it between her legs and reaching for his belt buckle. Spencer made quick work of pushing her skirt up and sliding his hand into her polka-dotted panties, stroking over her folds and making her moan.

"Spencer, please. Two, I can take it, Please." Brenda whined softly, letting out a choked-off moan when Spencer shoved two fingers into her wet pussy.

Spencer began stroking around at her walls, gasping when Brenda finally managed to slide her hand into his boxers and start stroking him. The two let out a series of whines, whimpers, moans and gasps as they stroked and fingered their way to release. Spencer had done this plenty of times before, but it felt so much better with Brenda's tiny, soft hand instead of his rough, dry hands.

"O-Oh, Spence. I'm gonna cum." Brenda whined, when he finally found that _perfect_ spot, clenching and leaking around the digits.

Two more slides of his fingers, and Brenda came, tightening around him and leaking down his hand, whimpering softly. The small, soft, _beautiful_ sounds she was making was enough to tip Spencer over the edge, only taking a few more strokes before releasing into her hand. He watched with wide eyes, as Brenda slowly licked her hand clean, before grabbing his hand and licking her own juices off of it.

Brenda smirked and started redressing. "I'm a filthy little freak, Smith. You've got a lot to learn."

"Can you...teach me?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Of course. We'll start now." Spencer watched as Brenda finished buttoning her blouse and leaned over, whispering in his ear. "I want you to get hard tonight, but don't jerk off. I'll meet you at school tomorrow and blow you. No jacking off till then, got it?"

Spencer nodded and swallowed shakily, eyes wide.

"Good." Brenda smirked. "I want you hard and desperate. See you later, Smith." she leaned over to peck his cheek innocently before climbing out of the car and walking off.

Spencer couldn't believe it. He thinks...he might have just gotten his first girlfriend?


End file.
